


Holy Palmers' Kiss

by fake_years



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Growing Up Together, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, very original fic titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fake_years/pseuds/fake_years
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Thor initiated touch. Once when Loki did instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Palmers' Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Thor and Loki's age difference is roughly 3 years in this story. The second section was written with ages of 3 and 6 in mind. The third is ages 7 and 10. The last sections jump to late teens and into adulthood.  
> 

I.

The first time Loki laughed, it began with a simple touch.

The second of Odin's sons was in poor health as an infant. On most days, no visitors were allowed entry to Loki's nursery chambers except for the queen and her closest midwife. Therefore, when Thor was given permitted access, it was a marked event. Royalty was a lonely for a child. On such a day, Thor would tug his nursemaid’s arm all the way through the corridors, never pausing until they reached the door that was carved with a harvest scene designating his little brother’s room.

According to their mother, Loki had been bestowed upon them as a gift from the Norns. A companion for Thor. And yet Loki was kept from Thor at every turn, in defiance of the very Norns themselves. The All-Mother also offered no explanation for the sickness of Loki. She forbid the topic, no matter how fearful Thor became or how he beat his still-feeble fists against the unyielding stone of his mother's foyer hall.

On some days, Thor was permitted to look, but not to touch his new brother. On those days his mother’s lips were hard like marble columns. No one in the room spoke unless spoken to. Loki’s skin was washed of color and he cried terrible sounds, in spite of the pleasant Spring from the open windows. His stomach was marred by a scar that mother never acknowledged.

Yet on some blessed days, Thor was welcomed into the room as if the previous days’ pain had never existed. On those days, there was no space in Thor’s heart for carefulness or fear. On those days, his mother’s smile came effortlessly, like the full fruit of Idun’s garden. 

On one such day, Thor stood atop a wooden stool from where he could see into Loki's crib. Reaching from above, Thor had taken hold of each of his brother’s feet and moved them in the air as if Loki were walking. His brother’s toothless-mouth split into a smile. The lips parted further to unleash a joyous squeal. His legs pumped in delight. Frigga and the nursemaid turned at the sound. Thor was surprised when he found his mother’s eyes shining, edged with tears. 

Loki hiccupped with laughter from where he lay on his back. His plump hands batted at Thor, soft and easily captured in Thor’s own. 

 

II.

The first time Loki wielded a weapon, it began with a hand at his wrist.

Once Loki could sit upright and move about the crib, his closeness to death had faded into distant memory. Those were the days when Thor’s storms were few and far between, and the sun shone more than not. By way of making up for lost time, Thor made sure that Loki never left his sight. The servants moved Loki’s crib to Thor’s chambers. He sat at his mother’s feet whilst she held Loki. He instructed nursemaids on his brother’s caretaking much to their chagrin. He was present for even every bathing and meal alike. 

Today the dining hall had been emptied for the royal family. In turn, each noise echoed off the tall wooden beams like a crack of thunder. When Loki’s cup tipped over and scattered to the floor, it sounded like the splitting of Asgard. Loki began to cry at the loss, as if he had not been the one to dislodge the cup in the first place. All eyes turned to Thor and the howling child in the upright bassinet.

“He did it again!” Thor’s face vacillated between annoyance and true distress.

Frigga looked amused, smoothing the skirt of her unadorned house dress. She dipped down to retrieve the item before meeting her eldest's gaze. “Your brother does not know any better,” her soft authority steadied him, “It is your job to teach him.”

“If it is possible,” Thor sighed with Loki’s spoon that had remained in his hand. He resumed his task of dipping the utensil into the bowl of smashed, chilled fruit and offering it to Loki. His brother greeted the food each time with suspicion before accepting the foreign substance.

Thor watched out of the corner of his eye for several minutes until his mother turned away. Once her attention was finally elsewhere, Thor reached for Loki’s sticky hand. Thor gently held his wrist and took a moment to study the much smaller size of his brother’s hand. He knew it to be deceiving, having observed the force with which Loki threw his utensils across a room. It was strange that even a son of Odin's life began so stunted and round as this.

Loki had ceased his throwing sports to watch Thor with curiosity. Thor curled Loki’s fist to fit around the spoon’s handle and covered it with his own. He held Loki’s hand for a long moment. One day Loki would look back and remember the day his brother taught him to be a warrior. “Now I shall give you a real lesson,” Thor whispered. Loki allowed Thor to place his other hand above the first. “This is how a man of Asgard holds a sword. I shall have Mjolnir, but you will have a great weapon of your own one day.”

Thor felt the thrill of success as Loki gripped and waved the spoon above his head. Thor attempted to direct his motions as his trainer had shown him with his blunt, wooden sword. After several seconds, Loki dropped it in favor of inserting his hands once more into his food. Thor felt it was not a bad start. He had high hopes for Loki’s skills on the battlefield. Loki then held up his juice-covered hands with triumph. Thor smiled back as Loki’s hands reached out for him. Suddenly Thor's nose and mouth where blocked by fingers covered in the cool, sticky substance. “-‘For,” Loki parroted his brother’s name. Thor sputtered before his mind turned to retaliation. By the time Frigga looked back at her sons, both were more purple than pale-skin.

 

III.

The first time Loki cried before the All-Father, it began with a hand entwined in his.

“You can’t do that!” Loki whined, fists helplessly balled up at his sides. The twilight only thickened around them, along with a strange mist that curled around the roots of the trees. The scent of wet earth permeated everything. The gloom seemed to be worsening tensions between the brothers. Ever since Thor had lead them into the forest, Loki had grown increasingly skittish and short tempered. “You idiot! What shall we do when its mother and father come back?”

“I am an Odinson and I do as I please.” Thor grunted, holding the wriggling wolf pup with the effort of both arms. Although young, the animal was nearly the size of an Aesir child. The light rain shower that Thor had produced as a distraction left the ground slick under their boots. Thor attempted to step over the uneven, mossy terrain.

“His mother will not care if you are an Odinson when she is biting off our heads,” Loki scoffed. Even in his distress, he could not help eyeing the wolf with ill-disguised interest.

“You wished for an animal companion, and so you shall have one, brother!” Thor insisted. The wolf stilled in his arms only to pant so that his mouth turned up into a facsimile of a grin. Somewhere a twig snapped, followed by the sound of a creature scampering unseen in the distance. Their caretakers would likely punish them, but a pet might be worth even the harshest rapping. 

“Will his family miss him?” Loki reached out a tentative hand towards the damp black fur. He kept his eyes trained on the pup’s own yellow pupils. Its breath came out in humid, foul gusts on his face. No doubt its mother had recently fed him and the rest of his litter.

“They are animals, Loki, they do not miss as we do,” Thor explained. If it had been any other, Loki may have questioned it, but his older brother’s words still held weight. He trusted Thor as his one true ally and friend. Mother and Father were overly fond of rules. Thor never sent him to bed without apple tart. Instead, Thor fetched him pets from the forest. 

Loki paused before asking, “Will he be happy in my bed chambers? Or should we ask for a hutch to be built out of doors?” The animal made an odd noise, somewhere between a whimper and a howl.

“I think he would prefer the palace,” Thor said from above the pair of black ears, “You can better keep him company.” Loki could not argue with Thor’s logic, although he himself sometimes preferred the fresh air to the indoor stuffiness. They could take his new pet on his daily walks around mother’s garden once he was trained. Perhaps even the All-Father would join. Loki felt a prickle of happiness at the imagined outing. 

They made their way out of the woods, not entirely unscathed as branches and holes obstructed their way. Loki suggested names between Thor’s rests for breathing. As ever, Loki silently admired his brother’s strength. They had only just found themselves in the open air when a shout was heard. The servant’s voice verged on hysterical as she strutted across the lawn.

“Prince Thor! Prince Loki! Come here this instant!”

When they reached them, the nursemaids nearly fainted at the sight of the hound. A modest sized group stood around the two princes of Asgard. One ran to fetch a guard in the flurry of attention. Loki found the precaution to be quiet unnecessary, as the wolf was only a pup and was soon to be a royal pet. The soldier arrived to coax the animal out of Thor’s arms. Thor thrashed away from the guard’s extended hand, plated gold in full Asgardian armor. He screamed to them that it was Loki’s pet. The adults attempted to hush Thor, eyes bulging with fear, exchanging looks between the animal and the child they were bound to care for.

Their efforts only seemed to make matters worse. The pup snapped at the guard’s gloved hands. Thor yelped and the man took it roughly by the snout and neck. “You are hurting him!” Loki wailed as the scene descended into chaos. Some part of Loki had known they would not allow it, yet he his eyes began to burn with grief all the same. He berated himself in the midst of his useless sorrow as the wolf disappeared into the distance.

Thor’s hand enveloped Loki’s shaking one in his warm, familiar grip. His older brother did not let go, even when they stood before the All-Father himself. Even as the tears fell. All Loki longed for was to hide his red-blotched face in his older brother’s chest. Instead Loki watched his blurred reflection twisting and contorting at the foot of his father’s throne. 

 

IV.

The first time Loki shared his bed with Thor as men, it began with a pair of hands framing his face.

After three years abroad, Thor arrived home at the day’s closing. His latest journey constituted the longest time he’d been parted from Asgard’s halls since he was a child and a sizeable feast was thusly arranged for the prince’s return. Countless eager, worshipful smiles greeted him in the hall. Some he knew by name and many more he did not. Yet when Thor’s eyes glanced over his court and well-wishers, he felt nothing but the absence of one. 

The night stretched on and Loki did not come. There had once been a time when Thor and his brother would not attend a banquet unless the other was present. Surely there was no need for concern, Thor reassured himself. It was better this way. He and his brother’s reunion had no need for an audience. With that thought, Thor relaxed into the warmth of the room’s admiration. 

At the end of the night, firelight murmured against the walls as Thor at last made his way to Loki’s chambers. His path was made somewhat unstable by the mead. He had barely called out when the door swung open to reveal his brother. Loki appeared smaller in his silk tunic and slippers than he did in his usual courtly garb. He had grown into a young man. He grew stranger to Thor by the day, but nothing could break their bond. Thor’s chest swelled with the sight of him. 

Loki held his distance, cautious in a way Thor did not recognize. His eyes passed over his brother. Loki surely saw the brightness of much wine and mead. “Has the merry feasting already come to an end?”

His cool tone caught Thor off guard. Had something changed in Thor's absence? Did Loki resent him for some unknown crime? It couldn't be, for he hadn't been here to commit one. Thor banished the thought immediately in favor of his need to have Loki near. He moved inside without reply and took Loki’s face into his hands. “Brother,” Thor breathed him in, mouth just shy of his mouth. The drink made the sudden lack of boundaries seem natural. One moist palm engulfed Loki’s cheek as he continued, “The want of your company was felt.” 

Loki seemed to battle with himself. At last he quietly acquiesced, “I have longed for you too, brother.” Thor felt Loki's words sliding over him like a hot bath and his body thrummed. Loki’s slim hand caressing through his stubble, sent a groan free from Thor's throat. His eyes slipped closed after endless days without. His arm, which had fallen around Loki, pulled him closer. Both brothers leaned into one another. The hand on Thor’s cheek curled. Thor could practically feel his name on his brother’s parted lips. The urges running through Thor’s body were familiar and new all at once.

Loki turned to conceal his face in Thor’s neck in an act that only thrilled Thor further. His brother's nose nudged his chin. His emotions would have alarmed him if he'd been in any other state. He took heed that Loki's exhales were uncharacteristically jagged. Thor knew not what else to do but to hold Loki more tightly against his chest until the other's breathing settled back to its standard rhythm. 

“Would you allow me to share your chambers?" Thor asked, voice gruff against Loki’s hair. His grip suggested that he would not be parted from Loki, regardless of the answer. 

“I would allow it,” Loki replied, voice lofty despite his hands lingering in Thor’s travel-sullied shirt. He turned his back to Thor and made his way into the bed chamber without another word. They readied themselves for sleep in silence, before lying on opposite sides of the bed. Loki fell asleep to the sound of Thor’s tales of his years' adventures. 

Hours later, Loki awoke in the night to the alien sensation of something stiff prodding at his back. He squirmed. The weight and scent of his brother were unmistakable. As Loki’s senses came to him, so did an understanding that the protrusion at his back was none other than his brother’s cock, hard and wanting.

 

V.

The first time Loki feared Thor, it began with a brush of fingers. 

Summer diminished into autumn. The wind carried the scent of withered leaves and smoked animal's flesh. Meats and breads and plant decoration adorned the table in a modest display, paling in comparison to the excess of Odin’s halls. And yet the scene was not unfamiliar to Loki: awestruck children inching towards Thor’s chair only to scamper away at the first smile. Maidens gave coy praise, as if theirs were the first blushing cheeks to grace his presence. 

Loki ignored the third retelling of Thor’s rescue of a local daughter from the Nøkken – the cause for their current occasion. Thor had spotted the thin trail of bubbles at the water’s surface while outside the city. In a usual fit of heroic glory, he had dove into the black depths where Mjolnir and his left fist bested the monster seconds before the damsel succumbed to the lack of air. 

A concise tug to Loki’s coat pulled him from his thoughts. He looked down to find a young boy, yellow hair turned to rust in the low light, staring back. Something in Loki warmed with curiosity. Images of a rapt audience before his feet rose in his mind unbidden. “May I assist you?” Loki spoke down. He recalled that the younglings rarely, if ever, dared to touch Thor in such a way. 

The boy held his gaze without fear. “Can you make lightning?” 

Loki spotted a guard from Odin’s court hide a smirk behind his chalice. He bristled, “I am able to summon things far more deadly than a simple storm.” 

“Why can Prince Thor make lightning but you cannot?” His small voice cracked before a woman snatched him up, muttering apologies. Loki hardly registered her as he turned back to the table. He wished to leave. He eyed his brother’s newly filled mead with despair.  
_________

At last the royal family was toasted a final time before mounting their horses. As they rode in silence, Thor emitted satisfaction where Loki’s mood soured. Even the ease by which Thor swayed on his steed gnawed at Loki’s wounded ego. Thor steered his horse close to Loki’s own, oblivious, offering him private smiles as if their guards could not see the display. 

They arrived at the royal stables, surrounded by the pungent smells of hay and animal waste. Both princes handed his reins to the nearest stable boy. Thor patted his horse’s flank before addressing Loki. “It is best for the horses to rest before father’s survey begins. I expect the travel to be less than smooth since the trolls destroyed so many mountain passages.” 

Loki slipped off his gloves without reply, finger-by-finger. When no answer came, Thor continued. “I also thought that perhaps we could carry one tent between us – it could make room for amenities and tools we may require.” Hand now bare, Thor’s fingers brushed Loki’s skin as he looked down at him. Near like this, Loki could make out the high color in Thor’s face. Loki had not seen his brother blush in a century. The sight of his warrior brother so sheepish halted the response on his lips. “Brother?” Thor’s brow furrowed as they walked out of the stable and into the clear air of the meadow. 

Loki lead them around the building before he spoke, “You need not trouble yourself brother, as I will not be joining you.” He did not look to Thor for a reaction. He could feel the unhappiness radiating off of him without visual aid. As was his want, Thor used his physical bulk to halt Loki from going further.

“What is your meaning?” Thor tried to mask the urgency in his words with little success. 

“I intend to join Voltff on a hunt."

The brutality of Thor’s expression might have been comical in any other circumstance. Now, his body tensed with rage that quickened Loki’s heartbeat. “Not a month ago I asked for your company on a hunt and you declined, yet you will go with Voltff so easily?”

“It is more complex than–” Loki began. 

“He would lay hands on you,” Thor seethed as if it were a struggle to even voice the words. 

Loki wished to scream. If only his brother were not so blind. Loki wished to feel his nearness as well but rejected it for the sake of their stations. For the sake of everything that the All-Father’s throne stood for. Loki knew that his next words would not be welcomed; knew it as he knew the truth of the Nine Realms' existence. “I would not dissuade him, brother," he said at last. 

Both of Thor’s hands slammed against the wall behind Loki. His chest trapped Loki against the stone, still warm from the day’s sun. “I will not allow it!” Thor yelled in anguish. His spit moistened Loki’s cheek. His muscles twitched with restraint as his body blocked the moon’s pale light. 

Loki warred between fear and anger before latching onto anger's familiar embrace. He shoved at Thor’s chest. “You do not own me," he snarled, uncaring of the hysterical lilt. Thor’s own rage dimmed in the face of it. He reached for Loki’s face but Loki turned away. 

“He is not worthy of you,” Thor gritted through his teeth instead.

“Who is worthy of me?” Loki hissed as if struck. His breathing had become labored to match Thor’s. His eyes burned. 

The night's sounds filled the air between them for several moments. Thor's chin shook like a child. He pressed his lips to Loki’s forehead as if to whisper his apologies directly into his brother’s mind. “Forgive me, Loki -“

“Release me," Loki retorted.

Thor dropped his arms in defeat. Once his form receded from Loki’s sight, the younger allowed himself to sink to the ground - his own two hands holding his spinning head until he found calm again, alone in the field. 

 

+I.

Loki eyed him from across the room where the elder brother spoke with the Alfheim representative. Thor stood in the midst of the royal reception hall, as immaculate and desirable as Asgard’s crown prince should be. The room was a menagerie of rare jewels and richly colored-fabric bathed in soft light. Loki made his way through the dignified guests with polite nods, but gave no pause until he reached his brother. 

“Aeltri,” Loki looked between them and pretended not to notice the fleeting discomfort in Thor. He addressed her in the Allspeak, “I hope my brother is treating you well.” 

“I have managed,” she laid a hand on Thor’s arm. “Have you enjoyed yourself this evening? I do so appreciate the All-Father’s agreeing to meet with my people on such a short notice.” 

“A pleasure, truly.” Loki flashed a smile. “But I would have a word with Prince Thor, if you would allow it. I apologize, but even his own flesh and blood must vie for his attention at such a busy ceremony as this.” 

“Understood. It was lovely, Thor.” The Light Elf took his hand and then Loki’s. She nodded her goodbyes. If she felt irritation, she hid it well. 

Thor spared him a suspicious glance. They had not spoken a great deal since the incident outside the stables. Loki had planned the delivery of his news for today. The public setting would force Thor to reign in his volatile instincts. Facing opposite directions, Loki aligned his mouth against Thor’s ear. “I have informed Voltff that I will not be joining him.”

“If this is a jest, it is an unfavorable one,” Thor warned him, yet he remained still and staring ahead. 

“I do not jest,” Loki’s eyes hardened. He chanced a survey around them for anyone who might overhear them. Many sought to bring scandal to the crown for less than this. His heart beat in his throat. He caressed Thor’s arm, lightly enough to go unnoticed by onlookers, in confirmation of his words. A familiar, possessive shade overtook Thor’s boyish surprise. His body turned fiercely into Loki’s with the intention of crowding into his space in full view of the entire Nine Realms’ nobles. “Brother,” Loki stilled him with a glare and a flick of his wrist. “Now is not the time. However, I am willing to discuss the matter further once the night’s duties are over.” 

Thor shook himself, but did not look away from Loki. “You are right, as usual, Loki. I will await you.” His voice was so low with tenderness that Loki’s gut churned at the sound. He feared how either of them might look their mother in the eyes after this night.

_________

Later that night, Loki entered Thor’s chambers unobstructed. Thor must have informed his guards to leave the locks unfastened. The reckless gesture of trust sent a shiver through Loki. He walked through the dimly lit entrance chamber, the lack of torches signaling that the prince was readying to retire for the night. It should have been no surprise to see Thor seated in his bed, hair tied back. He wore nothing but a white nightshirt. His posture was neither sensual nor modest. Thor had waited as promised. Loki prayed the Norns would somehow have a benevolent sway in their otherwise dishonorable path. 

Loki made his way across the room. Thor’s gaze held countless questions. When he opened his mouth to voice them, Loki hushed him, “I do not wish for conversation.” Thor nodded dumbly without understanding. Loki hesitated but a moment before he climbed onto Thor's bed. He held Thor’s gaze as he removed his outer cloak with quiet deliberateness. Loki crawled to straddle his outstretched legs. He continued to unclasp his coat to reveal a dark tunic. The cloak fell with a whoosh of thick fabric onto the bed.Then thin fabric was all that separate his chest from the chamber’s air. His eyes slipped down to Thor’s lap. His brother’s hands rested there. Those same hands that held Mjolnir. Those same hands had taken so many lives. Those same hands that had been Loki’s greatest joy.

Loki guided Thor’s hand from his blanket-covered thigh, to curl against the fabric at Loki’s own waist. Thor did not need further encouragement as he fisted more of Loki’s tunic in his other hand. An overwhelming desire for more of Thor’s hands surged through Loki. “Remove it,” he ordered with eyes closed and an unsteady voice. Thor pulled the fabric over Loki’s head and tossed it away. Without further hesitation, Thor dragged his rough-palmed hands over Loki’s chest. Loki gasped quietly as his fingers spread wide and hungry over him. His body shivered. Loki felt as if his world were collapsing and rebuilding itself anew as he choked back a whimper, either from arousal or hysteria or both. He came undone. Thor's hands were hot and everywhere. His brother's so-longed-for touch was now inescapable.

Thor's breathing came fast through his nose. He pressed his face into Loki’s naked stomach. His wet lips traced and mouthed his skin with all the desperate grace of a beast. Thor’s tongue lapped at what was offered. And yet, he did not stray further for lack of further command from Loki. Loki shuddered. Half-crazed from lust, Loki still felt pride at his brother’s restraint. He untied Thor’s hair and tangled his fingers there in ownership. 

Loki’s knees buckled when Thor’s chin brushed his hardness. The loss of balance left him fully seated in Thor’s lap. His erection slipped over Loki’s thigh. Loki stuttered. “More.” Loki captured Thor in their first kiss after centuries in each other’s presence. His own brother’s tongue was horrifying and perfect in his mouth, just like he had imagined. Thor’s short beard chafed his brother's skin raw. Loki clung to him as he moaned and grunted with relief.

The younger fruitlessly tore at the fabric Thor’s nightshirt to reach his brother’s muscled chest. Thor’s lips chased Loki’s when the shirt was finally removed, refusing to be separated. Loki indulged a few more greedy kisses before sitting back to breathe in cooler air. Thor took the pause to speak, hands still anchoring Loki’s body.

“I only ever wanted to protect you.” 

“Oh?” Loki purred, “Is that your big-brotherly-protection I feel upon me?” He raised his eyebrows and rubbed himself against Thor’s hardness. He must do this. He couldn't continue without any longer.

“You are mine to protect. It is not Voltff’s place to care for you as I can.” 

“And of the maidens you have protected?” Loki traced the line of Thor’s jaw. There was no bitterness in his voice despite his words.

“It is not the same,” Thor insisted. He cupped the back of Loki’s head to hold his gaze. “I swear it. I do not love them.”

“And I do not love Voltff.” Loki whispered. A shudder broke his voice. “Not as I love you at least. You will be my unmaking.” Loki shut his eyes again with a twisted smile. He brushed away a strand of hair from Thor’s brow. 

“I will pay whatever price.” Thor babbled, blood still escaping his head to his painfully hard cock. “I would lay with only you.” His arms wrapped around Loki’s waist.

“Enough talk of maidens,” Loki leaned into those arms, “I would prefer for you to fuck me. You want to please me, don’t you brother?”

Thor bit into Loki’s shoulder with a groan. He gasped the affirmative and flipped Loki under him. Thor sat up to removed the last of his garments, while Loki remove his own. Loki reached for the oils. 

Loki rearranged himself onto his knees and inserted a finger. Thor watched Loki’s display as he slicked his shaft. He stilled the motion to keep from coming too soon. Loki bit his lip with pleasure. Thor’s greased cockhead haphazardly nudged at Loki’s balls and hole. They both shuddered as he sheathed himself inside of Loki. Loki’s lips twisted without a voice in sheer amazement for the truth of every inch his brother’s girth there, inside of him. Thor shifted with a moan to cover Loki’s back, lustful still for contact with his brother’s skin. He jerked his hips on Loki’s breathless command. 

Thor’s hand pulled Loki’s hair as he fucked into him. The other reached around to feel the scar on Loki’s stomach, which he had once feared. Thor’s sweat and stench covered Loki. Thor increased the strength of his thrusts as Loki’s instruction devolved into undignified whimpers. Loki hid his face in the sheets when cried out for Thor to come. Thor tangled their hands together and let go.


End file.
